


are you the devil?

by get_glitch3d



Series: are you the devil? [1]
Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Referenced Characteristics, car crash, i mean he saves you but it doesn't really mention his name, implied character, luci saves reader, the beginning of a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't get a reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you the devil?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will likely become a series of oneshots based on your run-ins with good ol' Lucifer. This is short and I'll figure everything out later. Now to post a Remy LeBeau x reader!

You couldn't breathe, you couldn't really see. Everything looked blotchy. Your vision was clouded, bleary. Your chest felt like there was a massive weight upon it, and something – oh, God, _something_ – felt like it was tearing into the flesh of your legs. That was, until, you couldn't feel them. 

You were crying, too, that didn't help your vision much. You gasped for breathing, your hands moving up to try and push yourself out. From what you remembered; you were in a car crash. You legs were pinned under the dash. You painfully turned your head, looking at your friend in the front seat.

“Uh, oh, God.” You muttered, smelling something lighting up. It was making it more difficult to breathe. You kept clawing at the thing pinning you down, trying to free yourself. You couldn't, though. You were too weak. You slumped back against your seat, closing your eyes. 

When you woke up, you were on the ground near your burning car. 

Your eyes closed once more, and, upon waking, your body shifted. You were no longer on the ground. There was some sort of bright light approaching. Loud sounds.

“Am I dying?”

“Not yet, my dear.” A cool voice replied, seemingly male. You willed your head to move, but you could only move your eyes. Your head was pressed to this person's chest, you assumed at least. They were carrying you bridal-style somewhere. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“Where you'll be safe.” He replied, glancing down at you. When your eyes met his, you could've sworn – no, no it wasn't possible, _isn't_ possible, but it had to be – his eyes were red. Bright red. Like fresh blood, or a ruby or – or – you couldn't think. There was something about the smile he gave you, and when you glanced at his clothing... he was in all black, or so it seemed. You looked back up at him, the way the light hit the back of his head, it looked like he had horns. 

“Are you the Devil?” You whispered, hearing him chuckle. He gave no reply. You, neither in fear nor confidence, turned your eyes to the sky and took a deep breath. “Am I gonna die?”

“I told you,” He took in a breath himself. “Not yet.”

“I'm not afraid of dying.”

To indulge you, perhaps, he spoke. “How do you know? You've never tried it before.” 

You almost wanted to laugh at this statement. “I'm cold.”

“I know, dear. We're almost there.” He told you. 

Your throat felt horrible. “Do I know you?”

He shook his head. “In another life, perhaps.” His walking slowed, and you heard the voice of another. This time, female. Their voices were hushed, and your eyes slowly closed as the man carrying you whispered something. 

You woke to a steady beeping, your head lolling to the side. “Hnng – uh.” You muttered. You picked up your arm, waving it around limply. “Help!” You called weakly. “Help!” You called a little louder, grasping the attention of a nurse. 

“Yes, miss? Is something wrong?”

“Where am I?”

“The hospital, miss, do you know your name?”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), now I need -”

She waved her hands, trying to silence you. “Miss-”

“Who brought me here?” You asked, cutting her off. She went to speak again. “Who brought me here!?”

“You were dropped off in the E.R.. No one really saw the man. He called for help and left as soon as he came.”

“What was he wearing?”

“What?” She asked, obviously confused. “I told you, no one saw.”

“Someone had to have!” You said in a panicked tone. The nurse left quickly and came back a moment later. 

She sighed. “I talked to Susan, the doctor on call, she said he was in all black. A suit. From head to toe.”

You breathed, admittedly, a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” And, although you never genuinely saw him again, you could feel him watching you. Hopefully, he was checking on you. Keeping you safe. It seemed that way, honestly.


End file.
